<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claws by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586838">Claws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Relationship, Slightly graphic, i am just here, injuries, not too bad but it is gross, trans man player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlas doesn't come to Harvey immediately after a new injury in the mines. This backfires on him horribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am being enabled so hard right now. I fucking love Harvey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey lifted his head towards the door, frowning. It was so late, he had closed the clinic by now. </p><p>But, who knows. Emergencies had no set work hours.</p><p>“Coming!” He called as the person knocked again, setting aside the book he had been attempting to read-which hadn’t been going well anyways-and moved over to the door, unlocking it and opening it just as the person went to knock again. </p><p>Atlas looked up at him, grinning sheepishly, with a large ugly bandage over his cheek. The old scar from the first time Atlas was knocked out in the mines was healed over by now, and Harvey’s heart sank. This man was going to get himself killed. </p><p>“Hey... so, bad news.” Atlas shuffled his feet slightly. “I’m not exactly good at this taking care of wounds thing.” </p><p>“Get in here.” Harvey sighed, stepping aside to let Atlas in properly. “What happened?” </p><p>“Uh... got attacked, thought that I’d be able to take care of it.” Atlas moved to sit in one of the chairs, and Harvey sighed softly. </p><p>“What can I expect under that thing?” </p><p>Atlas didn’t respond. </p><p>It was all the response Harvey needed. </p><p>“Atlas...” </p><p>“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s alright, but you should have come to me.” Harvey grabbed a bag, shifting through it to see if he had everything he thought he might need, before moving back over to Atlas, settling next to him. “Can I?” </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>Harvey nodded, then carefully peeled off the messy bandage, humming softly in an attempt to calm Atlas as he flinched a bit away from it. </p><p>Underneath was a mess. Three deep claw marks across his face, luckily not all the way through-Harvey might have lost his mind if it had gone all the way through Atlas’s cheek and the man hadn’t come to him about it-and so obviously horribly infected. </p><p>“How long has it been?” Harvey asked softly, pulling the bandage away from Atlas’s face. </p><p>Atlas grimaced, the way it pulled at the cuts causing pus to bubble from the cuts, Harvey holding the old bandages under the wounds. “How long have I been avoiding town?” He muttered, and Harvey sighed softly. </p><p>“It’s gonna scar, there’s no way it’s going to not, and it’s not going to be as clean as the other one.” </p><p>“That’s alright.” </p><p>Harvey nodded slightly, then began to focus on cleaning the wounds, frowning slightly as it was revealed under the mess of dried blood and other gross substances. “You should’ve come to me the moment it happened.” </p><p>“I thought I could deal with it. It was a bit late so I thought I could just go home and then I thought I could handle it and-” </p><p>“Careful.” Harvey said, but Atlas already grimaced, nose scrunching up. “Yeah, the disinfectant tastes horrible. It doesn’t matter how late it is, I am always going to take care of the citizens of this town.” He turned, setting aside the disinfectant, grabbing some new bandages. “Especially when it’s people like you, who insist on going down into those damned mines.” </p><p>Atlas smiled slightly, just the barest quirk of his lips on the other side from where Harvey was working. “But I’m getting cool shit.” </p><p>Harvey snorted softly. “Sure, sure. I won’t stop you, but at least come in and check with me when you get back up on the surface. Even if you think it’s late, and if you do think it’s too late, then come in the morning. I’ll open early for you.” </p><p>“Don’t do that for me.” </p><p>“Emergencies mean this clinic is always open, and not just for you.” Harvey sat back, smiling gently. “You’re just gonna be a frequent flier, I think.” </p><p>Atlas laughed sheepishly, nodding slightly. </p><p>“It’s late. You can stay the night in the clinic so you don’t have to make the trek back to the farm. I’m sure if I talked to Marnie she could do your morning chores for you.” </p><p>“Thanks Harv.” Atlas stood carefully, reaching up to touch the bandages, though Harvey intercepted and held onto his wrist instead. “I’ll pass out soon, don’t worry too much about me.” He grinned, moving into one of the rooms. Harvey stared after him, then sighed softly. </p><p>This was completely unprofessional. </p><p>It didn’t stop Harvey from falling asleep to thoughts of Atlas beside him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sits here. Harvey. Atlas. They're gay.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>